Behind the clouds, the sun is shining
by Hope315
Summary: After their break up, something awful happens to Sam. Will they ever get back together?


**Behind the clouds, the sun is shining**

It was raining outside, but Sam didn´t bother. She just kept walking and thinking about what happened today. She came into work, happy because she finally decided to accompany Martin to his cousin´s wedding and make her relationship with him public.

But then he said that he would go without her and that he couldn´t do this anymore. It was over. They were interrupted by Jack, so she didn´t have a chance to talk to him. In the evening they had a short conversation but Martin made it clear that he was done with their relationship.

Now she realized how much it really bothered him not to tell anyone that they were involved. How could she be that blind?

Everyday when Samantha walked into work, she felt a pain in her heart like she´d never felt before. The days after the breakup, she realised just much she liked, probably even loved Martin. That was a completely new feeling. Sam didn´t let many men in her heart because she was too scared of being hurt. Her past was a silent prove of that.

But with Martin it was different. He was gentle and caring, always made her feel save. Anyway it was too late now. Martin seemed to move on while Sam just couldn´t find the strength to carry on.

"Danny and Viv, you two go see the boy´s parents, Martin, Samantha check out the coach," Jack told them.

Great, Sam thougt to herself, just what I need after all that happened. But there was no way that Special

Agent Samantha Spade let her private life interfere her professional work. They had to find a missing boy.

So she walked with Martin to the car neither saying a word. The entire drive was spent in awkward silence.

They talked to the coach but he wasn´t very helpful. He hadn´t noticed anything supicious so the two FBI

agents made their way back to the office. While driving Martin tried to talk to Sam:

"Sam, does it really have to be that awkward between us?"

Sam didn´t say anything so Martin let it be. Soon after they had arrived at the office, Jack got a call that

their missing boy was found at friend´s house, the parents didn´t know about. He wanted to run away but

stopped at his friend´s who called the police. Everyone was relieved that they found the boy. After a few

hours of paperwork Martin stood up.

"I call it a night. See you all tomorrow." The others, said their goognights and Martin left. About two minutes

later Samantha also decided to head home for the night and took the elevator down. She got out of the

building to hail a cab when she saw Martin standig a few feets away with a woman.

The woman, who had dark brown hair held Martin´s hand as he tried to hail a cab.

Sam was stunned and hurt at the same time. How could Martin move on that easily? She watched them

getting into a cab and started walking down the street towards her apartment, trying to hold back tears.

As the cab drove away from the building, Martin thought he saw a blonde woman standing on the sidewalk but

didn´t think about it and turned his attention back to Sara, the gorgeous woman he met in a bar around the

corner of the court house.

She was a lawyer, smart and funny and although Martin didn´t intend to start dating again anytime soon, he

really liked her.

They went to nice little restaurant and talked about almost everything that came to their minds. Martin

couldn´t help but compare her to Samantha. She was clever and funny like her but unlike Samantha she

didn´t have any problems to be out in public with him.

That was something that really bothered him while he was with Samantha, not being able to show the world

what a wonderful girlfriend he had and that he was happy with her. But Sam wouldn´t let him and that was a

main reason why he broke up with her.

Later that evening, after Martin had walked Sara to her door and thanked her for the evening, he lay on his

sofa and wondered what Sam was doing right now. That he broke up with her didn´t mean he didn´t care for

her anymore. After all they were still friends, weren´t they?

Sam ran through her apartment furious and hurt, that Martin seemed to have a new woman in his life.

She picked everything up that belonged to Martin and put it in a box in order to give it to him tomorrow.

Around midnight her whole apartment seemed to be free of any things that were his.

Sitting down she noticed a picture of her and Martin. It was taken on a beatiful day in Central Park. It was one

of the rare times they were out in public as a couple. How happy they had been, being out on a sunny day,

just laughing and talking.

As she looked at the picture, tears slowly fell down her face and she didn´t stop them from falling. She just

sat there and cried and it was then that she realised, she cried because she really loved Martin. It wasn´t the

shock of the break up or something, it was because she lost the only man in her life she really loved.

The next day Samantha arrived at the office early and was relieved so see that no-one of the team was in yet.

She put the box with Martin´s belongings on his desk and immediately began her paperwork of the latest

cases.

About half an hour later Jack came in but as there was no case he also had to do paperwork. Vivian and

Danny arrived about ten minutes later, both noticing the box on Martin´s desk but neither saying something

about it. Although Samantha had tried to hide her relationshipt with Martin, Vivian and Danny, probably even

Jack knew about it. And Sam knew that they were too clever to not notice anything.

Another ten minutes later, Martin arrived with a big smile on his face. That smile disappeared as soon as he

spotted the box on his desk.

He turned around just in time to see Samantha walking to the break room. After entering the break room

himself he walked towards her:

"Sam,…"

"I don´t want to hear it Martin," she interrupted him. "You broke up with me, these are the things you left at

my apartment, I gave them back and that´s it." And with that she walked out, not once looking back.

Since there was still no case, the team decided to go out for lunch together.

They walked down the street towards a nice little restaurant.

Everyone was having a good time, even Samantha enjoyed it. As they were about to cross the street

Samantha didn´t pay attention because she was looking at Danny, laughing about something he just said. She

just crossed the street when a cab arrived. The cab driver tried to stop but he was too fast. Samantha got

straight hit by the car and fell to the ground.

Finally the cab stopped and the team ran towards Sam. She was lying unconscious on the street.

"Sam, Sam wake up", Danny screamed panicked while the cab driver called an ambulance.

Jack, Vivian, Martin and Danny knelt down beside her, worry all over their faces.

"You´re gonna be alright, Sweetie", Vivian whispered, "the paramedics are on their way."

Martin was still completely shocked. Two minutes ago they were talking and having fun and now Sam was

bleeding to death.

While they could hear the ambulance approaching, Sam woke up, pain all over her face.

"It hurts," she breathed.

"We´ll get you to the hospital, you´ll be fine", Jack said softly.

The paramedics rushed towards them pushing the team away, so they could lift her into the ambulance.

"Is anyone of you coming with her?", one of the paramedics asked.

"I´m going with her and you come to the hospital, okay?" Danny said to the team.

They all nodded their heads, still shocked from what happened to their friend. Danny got into the ambulance

and they rushed to the hospital.

When Martin, Vivian and Jack arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later, they saw Danny standing in the

waiting room area.

"Did they say anything?" Martin asked worriedly.

"No they rushed her straight into surgery and told me to wait here". It was all hard for them knowing one of

their best friends was suffering right now but for Danny it was unbearable. He could lose the best friend he had

ever had.

The hours passed and while they sat there waiting for news, Martin thought about his relationship with Sam

and how he ended it. He couldn´t blame her for being mad at him. Breaking up in the office was an awful thing

to do and Samantha didn´t deserve it.

She was a human being and although they´d had a lot of problems short before the break up, he still cared for

her and now he had to admit it to himself, he still loved her.

She was everything he ever wanted and breaking up with her was so stupid. But hiding their relationship for so

long, it was too much for him.

Now he realised, that he could have been more patient. He loved her and he hoped it wasn´t too late for them.

Martin´s thoughts were interrupted by a doctor entering the waiting area. Everyone stood up and looked at

her.

"I guess you´re here for Samantha Spade."

"Yeah, how is she?" Danny asked.

"She has several brocken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm. There were also internal bleedings but

we could stop them. Your friend is a fighter. Not many people survive something like that, but she will be

fine."

Relieved to hear that, Vivian asked: "Can we see her?"

"Yes of course, but she is still asleep. We expect her to wake up within the next hour."

Thanking the doctor, the four agents walked to the room, the doctor told them. Opening the door, they saw

Samantha lying in the bed, pale and attached to several monitors and other equipment. They felt so helpless,

standing there and watching her sleep.

Finally Jack broke the silence. "I´ll go back to the office. I have to tell Van Doren what happened. Does anyone

come with me?"

Martin agreed. He couldn´t stand seeing the woman he loved like this.

"I´ll stay here", Danny announced. Vivian headed to the office with Jack and Martin. If they had a new case, at

least three of them had to be there. She promised to show up in the evening. So did Martin. Only Jack

couldn´t because it was his turn with the girls that weekend but he told them to keep him updated.

After they left, Danny took a seat beside the bed and waited for Samantha to wake up. About half an hour l

later she began to stir and opened her eyes.

"What…, Danny? Where are we?"

"It´s allright, sweetheart. We´re at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a cab as you crossed the street." Do you remember anything?"

"We…we walked to the restaurant. I walked on the street and…and there came that…that cab…and suddenly

everything went dark. My stomach is sore and my shoulder and arm."

"Yeah I know, you have a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and broken ribs. But you will be fine and that´s all

that matters."

Sam was silent for a minute, trying to understand everything that´s happened. Danny interrupted her

thoughts by saying: "You should rest a bit. I´ll head back to the office and come back later with Viv and

Martin, okay?"

Sam nodded her head, realising she was really tired. Danny waited until she was asleep and headed back to

the office.

In the evening Martin, Danny and Vivian went back to the hospital. As the entered her room they saw her

lying awake in her bed. She smiled weakly when she saw them.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Vivian asked.

"Okay, I guess"

They talked a bit more and Sam noticed that Martin didn´t seem to be comfortable. After a while Vivian said

she had to go home and Martin quickly joined her. Danny wanted to stay but Sam told him to go home get

some rest. Finally he agreed and promised to drop by in the morning.

The following week the team visited a few times. Danny came by every day before or after work. Only Martin

visited rarely and when he did, he made sure someone was with him.

After that week, Sam was released from hospital but still had to stay at home for a while. She made good

progress only her broken ribs still hurt quite a bit.

One evening, she was sitting on her sofa watching TV, she heard a knock at her door. Slowly she stood up,

trying to not move much because of her ribs. She opened the door and saw Martin standing there smiling

weakly.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I just thought, I drop by, see how you´re doing", Martin replied while Sam motioned him in.

"I´m fine, how are you? Do you want a drink or something?" Sam tried to hide how glad she was that he

visited.

"No, thank you. And to answer your first question: I´m fine."

Sam pointed to the sofa and he took a seat.

"So…uh, how are things at work?" Sam asked to break the silence.

"Okay, no major cases, just a lot of paperwork. Sam, I came here, to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for how

I ended our relationship. That was awful and you didn´t deserve that." Martin caught her by surprise with that

sudden confession.

"I understand why you ended it. Not telling anyone must´ve been hard and I want to say that I am really sorry

about that. I guess I was scared of other people thinking that I sleep with everyone in the office and that was

selfish. I hope you´re not mad at me anymore."

"No, Im not. Do you think we can try to be friends again?"

"I´m sure we´ll work this out and I´m glad we talked about it." She smiled at him. On the inside she just

wanted to tell him that she loved him and wanted him back. But she couldn´t do this. He wouldn´t want her

back after all she´d put him through.

Martin smiled back and thought to himself that he would be the happiest man ever if she took him back.

However, she wouldn´t do that after how he ended things between them.

They talked a bit more about almost everything, just like they used to when they were together. Around

midnight Martin headed home because he had to get up early the next day.

After another week Sam finally returned to work. She missed it a lot, especially her team. She considered

them her family and was glad to see Danny smiling bright at her when she arrived at the office.

"You´re back! That´s great, we all missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. Where is everyone?"

"They´re in the field. You can help me looking through some phone records."

Danny updated her on their case and they began with the phone records, Samantha really happy to be back.

Around 4 p.m, Jack and Vivian were still out on the field, Samantha finished doing a backround check on a

drug dealer who might have had something to do with their missing person. She looked up and decided to get

a cup of coffee.

She walked towards the break room but stopped at the sound of Danny and Martin talking.

"I know you still love her."

"No, that´s over and you know that."

"I´ve seen you staring at her all the time, you can´t pretend that you don´t love her anymore."

Martin realised that Danny was too clever to believe his lie so he admitted it.

"Yeah, I still love, but it doesn´t matter, she wouldn´t want me back."

Hearing that confession, Samantha wanted to run into the room and tell Martin that she still loved him,too.

But she stood there, waiting for Danny´s response.

"You won´t know if you don´t try", Danny stated. Sam heard them approaching the door and quickly walked

back to her desk. She sat down, trying to hide the big smile on her face. Danny and Martin came back the

same moment as Samantha´s phone rang.

She picked it up. "Yeah? What? When? Damn it. Yeah okay, bye."

The two agents looked at her qustioningly. "That was Jack. They found him dead in an alley near his mothers

house. He took an overdose."

Martin sighed. It was never easy when their missing person was found dead. Danny, Sam and Martin started to

do their paperwork. Half an hour later Jack came back without Vivian – she didn´t feel well so he sent her

home.

Everyone worked silently and when Sam looked up an hour later, she noticed Jack´s office being empty. So

was Danny´s desk. Martin was about to leave, too. She grabbed her things and followed him to the elevator.

The elevator doors were about to close and Sam slipped in quickly. Martin smiled at her with sad eyes.

Samantha knew that he thought about the boy they lost today.

"We can´t save everyone, Martin."

"I know but he was still so young. He had his whole life ahead of him and he threw it all away just because of

drugs."

The doors opened and they walked through the hall and out of the building, waiting for a cab.

"We have to think positive and believe that we find the next one", Sam said to Martin. He turned around to look

at her and without thinking Samantha walked over to him and kissed him.

Martin was stunned but after a second he relaxed and enjoyed being so close with her again. When they pulled

away Samantha realised what she´d done and was more than happy to see Martin smiling at her.

"I heard you and Danny talking in the break room", she explained. "You said you still love me, is that true?"

"Yeah, it´s true. I still love you."

"That´s good, because I love you, too and I´m sure we´ll work everything out", Samantha said and kissed him

again.

They hailed a cab and drove to Sam´s apartment. They would have to talk about their problems, but they

loved each other and that´s all that mattered.


End file.
